I DO need a man
by GrissLittleGirl
Summary: Sara reencontrou sua mãe. Mas isso não significa que encontrou todas as respostas.


**A/N:** Atendendo a pedidos, essa fic é continuação de "I'm not ready to say goodbye, yet!" Se você não a leu, aconselho que o faça primeiro.

Boa leitura e divirta-se.

Ah, ao final, não esqueça de me deixar uma MP dizendo o que achou da história.

* * *

**I DO need a man**

Sara parou de comer e apurou o ouvido para escutar a música no carro das quatro jovens sorridentes e seminuas paradas no sinal. A música dizia:

_I don't need a man to make it happen_

_I get off being free_

_I don't need a man to make me feel good_

_I get off doing my thing_

_I don't need a ring around my finger_

_To make me feel complete_

_So let me break it down_

_I can get off when you ain't around_

Ela sacudiu a cabeça e voltou a comer. Aquela letra se adequava a muitos anos de sua vida, mas não passava de uma mentira. Uma mentira que ela seguira contando a sim mesma, tentando se convencer.

Agora, ao contrário, ela precisava desesperadamente de um homem. Ela precisava de Gilbert para continuar viva.

Naqueles dois meses em São Francisco eles se falaram todos os dias, mais de uma vez até. No entanto, telefonemas, e-mails, MSN, nada disso estava adiantando mais.

Sara havia reencontrado sua mãe e passava praticamente o dia todo com ela na casa de repouso onde morava. Era um lugar agradável, cheio de vida, e estar novamente com Laura acalmava seu coração.

Ela não havia conseguido contactar seu irmão, agora morador de algum lugar em Kentucky, mas sua mãe lhe contou que, da última vez na qual teve notícias dele, Thomas havia se tornado um empreiteiro bem sucedido e, coincidentemente, tinha um casal de filhos. Ele se lembrava da pequena Sara e ansiava por saber onde ela estava. Laura comentou que Thomas sempre considerou Sara uma criança de altas habilidades, necessitada de espaço, liberdade e estabilidade para se desenvolver.

Sara terminou seu suco e se lembrou: Gil havia dito certa vez que ela devia ser uma garota de 7ª série bem esperta. A lembrança lhe trouxe um sorriso aos lábios. Mas ele sumiu assim que ela olhou novamente para fora e viu um grandalhão tatuado xingar as quatro garotas que haviam demorado um pouco a arrancar quando o sinal abriu. Seu coração se apertou ao rememorar – era assim que seu pai ofendia sua mãe. Um horror! Laura era tão serena, tão carinhosa...Ela se levantou, pagou a conta e foi depressa ver a mãe.

O celular de Grissom vibrou. Ele levou a mão ao clipe de cinto e leu a mensagem:

_Quando vejo certos "homens" me dou conta da sorte que tenho em ter você. Te amo! XX_

- Sara!? – Catherine perguntou quase afirmando.

- Sim. – Ele respondeu sem conseguir disfarçar o sorriso.

- Posso ver! – Continuou ela também sorrindo – Ela está bem?

- Uhum.

Catherine riu novamente. Ele não deixava espaço para conversa. Mas ela não desistiria assim tão fácil.

- Gil, meu amigo, não está na hora de ir atrás dela?

- Não, Cath, não!

Com a resposta seca dele, ela desviou o olhar e já ia deixar para lá quando ouviu ele sussurrar:

- Embora esteja cada vez mais difícil...

Cath tirou os óculos laranja que havia acabado de colocar, deu um tapinha no ombro do amigo e perguntou:

- E aí, já foi?

Ele franziu a testa e ela esclareceu:

- Eu cuido de tudo. Vai logo, Gil!

A expressão dele suavizou e um sorriso lentamente o tomou. Ele abraçou Catherine e saiu.

- O que você tem, Sara?

- Nada, mamãe. Nada.

O sorriso forçado de Sara não convenceu sua mãe. Elas haviam passado anos distantes, mas uma mãe é capaz de reconhecer as variações em seus filhos, não importa quanto tempo se passe. E aquela definitivamente não era a mesma mulher que havia chegado dois meses atrás.

- Volte, Sar.

- O quê?

- Filha, você ama esse homem?

Sara mordeu o lábio inferior. _Gotcha! Mamãe me pegou..._ Ela sabia de cor a resposta para aquela pergunta, mas também sabia que, naquele momento, responder seria quase como comprar uma passagem de volta.

- Mãe... – ela começou hesitante. – Eu... é claro que o amo! Mas agora...

- Agora o quê? – Laura a interrompeu. – Docinho, desde o dia em que você chegou tenho te observado. Você me contou sobre tudo e sobre todos, mas nada faz sua face se iluminar como quando fala nele.

- Mas...

- Psiu! Eu não terminei!

Sara riu.

- Você chegou aqui insegura quanto ao que iria encontrar, mas possuía uma força, uma determinação e um brilho que só consegui identificar quando me falou sobre ele. Agora esse brilho está sumindo; um pouquinho a cada dia.

- Mamãe, eu preciso de você agora. Gil me teve todos os dias nos últimos sete anos.

- Sar, eu não vou sair daqui. Você já me achou, filha! Vá buscar sua luz!

Como se contraria isso?

Sara abraçou a mãe, beijou-a e saiu.

_Atenção passageiros com destino a São Francisco. Última chamada para embarque no portão 4C._

Grissom se levantou sorrindo, pegou sua mala e passou pelo portão.

_Atenção passageiros com destino a Las Vegas..._

Sara nem precisou ouvir o restante do aviso. Gilbert iria morrer com a surpresa! Ela não via a hora de chegar lá...

**TBC**


End file.
